


Suck It, Ableists

by AchillesMonkey



Series: The Neurodiversity Series [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic Fitz, Autistic Fitzsimmons, Autistic Simmons, F/M, Mentions of Ableism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchillesMonkey/pseuds/AchillesMonkey
Summary: Written for a prompt requesting more autistic FitzSimmons. Jemma and Fitz tell the ableists to suck it.





	Suck It, Ableists

Fitz lounged on Jemma’s bed, watching as his girlfriend paced around the small dorm room. She was on the phone with her mum, and Fitz could see she was getting agitated by the way she spun her spinner ring on her finger.

“It is not the end of the world, Mum!” Jemma cried. She was silent as her mum responded, but rolled her eyes at what Fitz suspected was every sentence her mum said. “Mum, I have to go; I need to get to class,” Jemma lied. She pulled the phone away from her ear and glared at it as she pressed the end call button. “Ugh!”

“What’s wrong?” Fitz asked.

“My nephew’s been diagnosed as autistic,” she explained, “and Mum is very upset about it. She was saying so many awful, ableist things!”

“You should tell her to suck it,” Fitz suggested. 

Jemma began to laugh. “I wish I could, but I don’t want to deal with the bollocksing Dad would give me for speaking to Mum that way.”

“You don’t have to actually say it to her.”

“That’s true,” Jemma said. She held up the phone that was still in her hand and glared at it. “Suck it, you awful, ableist woman!”

“Feel better?”

“Yes, a little. I should call my brother.”

“If he’s ableist, you should tell him to suck it, too.”

“I don’t think he’ll be as bad as Mum. Is it okay if I talk to him about you and being autistic? It’s just - I’m still only self-diagnosed, and I haven’t talked to anyone in my family about me being autistic yet.”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

“Thanks, Fitz. You’re the best.”

While Jemma called her brother, Fitz picked up his phone and opened the internet browser. He was going to find all the positive articles and blog posts about being autistic that he could. Because suck it, ableists!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and for any kudos/comments! Feel free to check out my [Tumblr](http://unlessimwrongwhichyouknowimnot.tumblr.com)


End file.
